Bahamut
by HeteroCookie
Summary: The little boy died. "Bahamut," said a voice like the little boy's. Below them, the boy's body smiled. "Bahamut." HP-FFX crossover, het, AU-ish, originality, and a never before seen or used plotline.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: disclaimed.**

**Please read all of the notes at the ending.**

* * *

A little six year old boy was curled into a tight ball. If anyone cared to look at him, they would see the multiple amounts of bruises on his small frame. However, if anyone were to look his way, they'd never see him, for he was curled tightly in a cupboard, covered with a thin blanket and hidden behind random trash. Most would wonder why a child was there anyway, and those with the answers would be appalled.

It had started out earlier within the day, when he was still within the confines of a home. He was cooking his family's breakfast, as he was always forced to do, when his whale of a cousin came downstairs. You see, he'd never lived with his real parents. No, his real parents were dead. At least, that's what they told him. He knew the truth.

His real parents had faked their deaths apparently. He had over heard his cousin's mum and dad speaking about it. They had threatened them to take him in so they could save there own lives, and told them to tell him they were dead. So now he lived here, with his abusive aunt and uncle, and their equally abusive son, hoping beyond hope that someone would save him.

No one ever did.

His cousin, by the name of Dudley Dursley, glared at him before sitting his heavy bulk down at the table. Dudley was a year older than he was and never failed to throw that in his face; literally. He never knew who he hated more; Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, or Cousin Dudley.

"Hey freak," Freak. Boy. He had been called this for so long that he had forgotten his real name.

"Yes?" His voice was raspy, unused except for screaming. Dudley sneered at him.

"Some of my food is missing." His heart froze. How did he know? "I told mum and dad and they put a camera out here yesterday. Guess what I saw?" He didn't have to guess, he knew. He was on that camera, stealing food from the cabinets because he was hungry. Because he hadn't been fed for a month. "You do know that you're dead, right?"

Of course he knew.

The moment his uncle came downstairs with his cord, he knew. And he knew he would probably not live this time. It had led to him getting the worst beating of his life. It also led to him proving himself right. And now he was laying here, halfway close to death, placed under a thin blanket to hide from view. His vision was non-existent; he had lost his sight when his glasses were broke into his eyes. He had no idea how long he was there before he heard the voice. That soothing voice, singing. To him?

"**I ye yu I…"** He couldn't open his eyes, once a beautiful emerald, but he could hear someone in front of him.

"**No bo me no…"** A woman? How did she get inside of his cupboard?

"**Re en mi ni…"** Why was she singing to him? He didn't deserve it.

"**Yo ju yo go…"** He felt like he was floating. What a pleasant feeling.

"**Ha sa te ka na e…"** She was freeing him. Why would she do that?

"**Ku ta ma e."** This...was he dieing now?

"Who are you?" He rasped slightly. The song continued on, a higher female voice this time, while the other voice addressed him.

"**Anima." **The boy tried to shift and winced in pain.

"Other one?"

"**Shiva." **He began to cough.

"Why..." the coughing continued. "Why are you here?"

"**We have been waiting for you." **Anima continued. **"Waiting, dreaming...So long..."**

"Waiting?" His voice was filled with pain and childish wonder. "For me?"

"**Yes, we have."**

"Why?" The song stopped.

"_Join us, young one." _The boy shifted in gradually fading pain.

"Join you?"

"**Yes, join us."**

"_Join us."_

"**Sing with us."**

"_Sing."_

"**Join the Song of Prayer!"**

"_Sing the Hymn of Fayth!" _Silence. They no longer sung. Were they waiting for him? Waiting? Suddenly, slowly, without knowing why, his mouth opened, and the words spew forth with unknown familiarity. Not even his language...Never heard before that day...But sung perfectly...He sung...

"**I ye yu I**

**No bo me no**

**Re en mi ni**

**Yo ju yo go**

**Ha sa te ka na e**

**Ku ta ma e."**

His breathing became shallower as he sung. Even as he drew his last breath, he continued. As his body went limp and his breathing stopped, the Hymn continued. Hunting, beautiful, sad, happy. Forever.

The little boy died.

"_Bahamut."_ said Shiva.

"**Bahamut."** repeated Anima.

"Bahamut," said a voice like the little boy's. Below them, the boy's body smiled. "Bahamut."

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to say right now, this is a FFX-HP crossover (with a bit of FFVII, though that will be explained), only involving het pairings, no hints of slash, no slash at all, no femslash, yadda yadda. This story is not a Harry/Luna, but the two are the main important to the plot. Also, this story won't focus on relationships, but the relationships that are here are het. Not your cup of tea? Move along. On another note, I've never seen this idea done before for any story, not even the whole evil James and Lily idea that seems to be happening. Please keep in mind that this story will be full of plot twist and originality, so if you're looking for a love fic, click the backspace and don't bother wasting my time.**

**Anima's involvement is vital to the plot, if you're wondering why she's here, stick around. ****Also, this is Part One of a three part series and I hope everyone who reads and/or review enjoys it.**

**On another note, I'd like to thank a very talented and hard working writer by the name of **_Phoenix__Catcher_**, whom asked to read my story while it was still in infancy and gave me encouragement to continue. He also does damn good fiction and, though I am a lazy bastard and hardly review, I've read 99 percent of his stories just because he writes them. The most of them are slash or no pairings, but still some of the best on the net to me. I hope people will check out his work and that, if he ever stumbles across this, he'll appreciate the shout out.**

**V Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: disclaimed.**

**Please read all notes at the ending.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Seeing Is Believing**

The house was empty. That was the first coherent thought that went off in Albus Dumbledore's head. Everything, everything was in ruins. And the Dursley family was nowhere to be found. He looked back at the professors he had brought with him and the aurors the ministry had sent. They all nodded and began to search the house.

Living room, empty. Dining room, empty. Kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms, backyard, shed, empty. Everything was empty. Not a single thing in sight.

"Dumbledore," a voice called from the stairway. "You might want to take a look at this!" Hope filled him. Had they found the boy? Had they found Harry? Hurriedly walking to where the voices were coming from, Dumbledore walked out into the hallway, only to see them crowded around a small door.

"What is it? What did you find?" A redhead spoke up.

"Albus, this door," weary blue eyes looked at the door in confusion, before widening in shock. There were so many wards on the door; even the goblins would have problems opening it!

"How?"

"I think it's Harry, sir. I think he's in there." Dumbledore looked at the redhead with an impatient look.

"Well, why are you all just standing here? Start breaking those wards!" They frowned. "What? What's wrong? Bill?"

"Sir, we already tried. It seems the more magic we use, the stronger the wards become."

"Well, did you try the handle?" They nodded. Everyone looked up in alarm when a hooked nose man with greasy hair came down the steps.

"Did you knock?" Sharing skeptical looks, the redhead, Bill, bent down and knocked on the small wooden door. Wands were out in an instant as the door opened on its own. No one, however, expected to hear a child singing.

"**I ye yu I**

**No bo me no**

**Re en mi ni**

**Yo ju yo go**

**Ha sa te ka na e**

**Ku ta ma e."**

Everyone looked at each other in shock. Was that him singing? Was that...

"Harry?" The song stopped. Hesitantly, Bill bent low and began to look in the cupboard. "Oh Merlin..."

"What is it?"

"I-I think he's dead!" Dumbledore sucked in a breath as Bill pulled the small, six year old body out of the cupboard. Messy black hair poked out everywhere revealing a disfigured face; a face that should look like James Potter, his father. Everyone paled. "He-he died a long time ago..." came Bill's shaky voice as he muttered charms across the body. "The wards were preserving his remains..." A black auror shook his head.

"How?" He asked. "How could a child..."

"Unconsciously," came Dumbledore's faint reply. Everyone turned to him and was even more shocked to see the tears in his eyes. "Dear Merlin...They killed him and got away..." They all silenced and sadly looked at the child. Dumbledore ran his hand over the disfigured face. Glass was in his eyes, whip marks and burns were across his body, chunks of hair were missing, bones were dislocated and bent, teeth were gone; he looked grotesque. "How could a person...how could his own family...?"

"Ehmm..." Everyone gasped as the little boy began to move.

"H-Harry?" He coughed.

"Uncle Vernon?" Blood ran from his eyes. "I'm sorry for sneaking food...I was just so hungry...Can I come out of my room now?" He fell into a coughing fit. "I-I promise not to tell anyone..." Dumbledore, much to his greatest embarrassment, began to weep.

* * *

"I can't believe he lived through that!" Poppy, a medi-witch working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, exclaimed. "His body, I don't know how, but it was suspended in motion...Even though he was technically supposed to be dead, his body froze itself just in time to be alive."

"What does that mean, Poppy?" Asked Dumbledore curiously. Behind him stood Minister Fudge, the Hogwarts Staff, and a lot of aurors. On the grounds stood an overwhelming amount of reporters.

"It means, Albus, that even though five years have past since that time, he is technically still six." Poppy shook her head in wonder. "I'm not even sure if he will ever grow up."

"What about his eyes?" asked Minister Fudge curiously. She frowned.

"They..." She trailed off. "...He has none..." Everyone swallowed thickly as the boy began to stir. "Harry?" The boy turned slightly and coughed.

"Shiva?" Came his small voice. He frowned slightly. "Why aren't you singing? Is Ixion bothering you again?" Poppy raised a brow at the others, who shrugged. "Do you want me to sing? Is that why you're quiet?" He began to cough again.

"Can you?" Dumbledore asked. He froze.

"Ixion?" He began to squirm. "Who are you?" Dumbledore swallowed slightly and opened his mouth to speak.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore; I came and got you, along with many others, from your home three days ago. Can you tell me who you are?" The boy frowned.

"My name is Bahamut...And I've been in my cupboard for awhile now..." His frown deepened. "Is Uncle Vernon still upset with me?"

"And why," Poppy questioned gently "Was your Uncle so upset with you?" Bahamut tilted his head.

"I snuck some food while I was on punishment and got caught." He pouted, voice finally catching up to the fresh air.

"Why were you on punishment, how long, and why was he so upset with you?" Poppy continued her questioning, taking out a quick quill and parchment.

"Well...I was on punishment because I didn't clean the house right. I had left some mud on the floor-"

"How much mud?"

"A puddle, ma'am." A disgusted look crossed everyone's face. They hurt a child for that? "Anyway, even though the rest of the house was clean, the mud managed to get on the floor...Come to think of it, that was in summer...Dudley probably did it...Oh, um, I was put on punishment for two months."

"And what happens when you're on punishment?" Fudge budded in. Bahamut shrugged.

"I have to stay in the cupboard and get no food. I'm only let out when I have to go to the loo, and when the neighbors come over so everyone can see how horrible I am. But I hadn't eaten for a month, and I was so hungry, I just wanted a little bit of food, just a bit. I didn't know they were watching me. Uncle Vernon was so mad; it's bad enough he was forced to take me in by those good for nothing crackpots, but he also had to feed my filthy mouth when he could be feeding his real family more." His voice saddened. "I wasn't even worthy of a name." Dumbledore scowled.

"Minister Fudge, I'm sure you know what to do..." Fudge, whom was pale with fury, nodded and left. No one noticed the tiny beetle fly out of the room.

* * *

**Boy Who Lived To Be Abused!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Three days ago, eleven year old Harry Potter was to be going to Hogwarts. However, much to the confusion of the staff, none of his letters were opened. It wasn't until one Hogwarts Professor, by the name of Minerva McGonagall, went to check up on him did they find a site that would shock them to the core. Young Harry Potter's relatives where not there! Their belongings were packed, gone, missing, yet the Hogwarts letter said that young Harry was still in that home. Not wanting to believe it, but having no choice, the Hogwarts professor called forth Albus Dumbledore, who then called his staff and some Aurors. Was Harry Potter still in that abandoned home? Most of you will say, "no, of course not!"_

_Alas, it was true._

_Not only was he still in that house, but he was stuffed into a cupboard under the stairs of said house, a place which he had been locked in for five years. When Billius Weasley removed him from his prison, it was then confirmed that Harry Potter was dead, and had been so since six years of age! Not only dead, but he unconsciously put up preserving charms before he died, suspending his body in a time lock, so every single wound that was on him the day he died was still upon his young body._

_His eyes were missing, apparently burned out with his use of magic, but also had multiple pieces of glass sticking out of the sockets. His arms and legs were bent into shapes so unimaginable, not even many Aurors would have survived it. His body held noticeable burns and whip marks; multiple teeth were missing, locks of hair roughly pulled from his scalp. Most of you are probably wondering who could do this to a child. I'll tell you._

_Muggles._

_And not just any muggles, these muggles just so happens to be his last remaining relatives. But, unexpected surprise, before any had a chance to weep for a great wrong done, Harry Potter moved! And he spoke! Even after all of the damage sustained to him, he was still alive! Albus Dumbledore, along with many others, myself included, began to weep at the miracle before us. He was then taken to Hogwarts where he spent time recovering for three days. After waking only a few hours before this print, Harry admitted to being beaten, starved, and all around treated as a slave in his own home. He didn't even know his name!_

_This reporter wants to know, are all muggles this way? If they can do this to a child, will they kill and destroy us all? Should we really let others of the same kind into our world? And whose idea was it to send our young hero into a living hell on earth? The people have a right to know, and we want answers!_

_A reward for anyone that can catch Harry Potter's family, Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley, is now posted. For pictures of the family, and more about young Harry Potter, please go to page five._

Bahamut chuckled quietly after Anima read the papers to him. He was still lying in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, clad only in pajama bottoms.

"So now they care, do they?" Anima gave an amused sigh.

"**Let's not think about them, childe." **He couldn't see it, but he was sure she smiled. **"Sing for me?"**

"Can you sing with me, Anima?" She nodded slightly as they both opened their mouths for the Song of Prayer. At the doorway, Albus Dumbledore frowned. He had heard Harry speaking to someone, but no answer back. He decided to keep a closer eye on him, but for now he could only listen as he sung.

"**I ye yu I**

**No bo me no**

**Re en mi ni**

**Yo ju yo go**

**Ha sa te ka na e**

**Ku ta ma e."**

* * *

**I want to propose a challenge to people, to make them and myself think. As I've said before, I've never seen this story line done. If, when I continue on, someone could try guessing to see what's happening before the truth is revealed, it'll help me see if I'm being too predictable. Note that I won't tell you if you were right or wrong until the chapter it actually reveals everything is posted (which is about...twenty or so chapters away). But, still, it'll help me from being unoriginal.**

**Also, someone commented on not spotting spelling mistakes in my last chapter. I grin at you in thanks. But note that I am only human and as such there are bound to be mistakes sooner or later.**

**Hm...Should I reveal the pairings? I know some people don't like to wait to find out the pairings. I suppose if someone asks I can message them the pairings. On another note, I got six reviews last chapter and over a hundred people on my story alert list. Can someone see the injustice in that?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: disclaimed.**

**Please read all notes at the bottom.**

**But first:**_ FF7/Advent Children, Loz, Buffy, and/or crossover fans, I have a very good crossover fic about Loz to recommend. A very cool person, going by the name of Merklin contacted me a bit ago and asked me to read his story. This guy was ultra cool, mega polite, and all around a person that you'd want to be friends with. But back off, cause I'm holding onto him and I ain't letting go. Anyways, check out some of his writing?_

_www dot fanfiction dot net/u/759990/Merklin (His profile link) I'll be beta-ing for him too._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Missing**

"**I ye yu I...No bo me no..." **Bahamut skipped down the hallway blindly. Poppy was kind enough to wrap a bandanna around his eyes, then she left to get some potion for him, and he left before she came back. He was sure nobody would miss him.

Meanwhile, in the hospital wing, Poppy was near hysterics as she fire-called the Headmaster.

Bahamut giggled as he heard voices coming his way. He had nearly forgotten that he was at a school. The castle was kind enough to show them to him though. Two boys walked down the hallway, one a dark skinned boy with brown eyes and black shaven hair. The other was white with red hair and blue eyes. "I'm telling you, Dean!" The redhead shouted. "They said that he was in the hospital wing!"

"No they didn't, Ron! They just said he was here, at Hogwarts!" Ron sighed.

"Well, if he was injured, then he must be in the hospital wing..." Their footsteps froze.

"Point taken." Deciding he'd heard enough, Bahamut continued to skip forward past them.

"**Re en mi ni...Yo ju yo go..." **He heard an inhale of breath as he came before them.

* * *

Ronald Weasley.

Poor, purebred, blood traitor, some of the many labels on his person. Ronald grew up with five older brothers and a younger sister. Each of his brothers were known for something. Whether it was for looks, job careers, personality, or grades, each brother had something. And his sister, well, she was the only girl. That already made her worth something. All of them overshadowed him. Always. Never once did he have something for himself.

And then he'd heard the story about the Boy Who Lived.

As a child he had heard multiple stories about the young hero. He'd always wished to be him, was always jealous, always loathed his no doubt lavish life. And then he'd read the story about how the boy was technically dead for five years, and then wakes up as if nothing was wrong.

He felt guilty.

All of these years he'd been hating the child, cursing him, and he was technically dead.

He wanted to apologize to the boy.

But Dean just didn't understand that. No, Dean just followed him to be an arse. If he knew just how guilty he felt, maybe he would leave him alone? Of course, when that young boy had stepped out from the shadows and began to sing, Ronald was struck speechless. Here was this little child, blinded, smiling, skipping, happy...so wrong, yet so right...And he was singing...Singing as though nothing was wrong, as if he didn't care about the pain.

As if he had already forgiven him.

"**Ha sa te ka na e...Ku ta ma e..."** The child, Harry Potter, no...Somehow, that name just didn't fit him. He tried to open his mouth. Nothing. Why couldn't he speak? Was he really this jealous of a boy? A boy that'd lived a life poorer than his? A boy that had lived five years of his life dead? And then, just like that, he was gone.

"Hello?" Ron snapped out of his daze as Dean shook his shoulders. "Ron? Are you still there?"

"Dean? What happened?" Dean shrugged and shivered.

"Well, we were walking towards the hospital wing, and you just stopped and looked at that spot over there. What were you looking at?" The redhead gapped at him.

"You mean, you didn't see him? Or hear him?" Shaking his head, the dark skinned boy frowned. "Are you sure?" Dean nodded.

"Listen, Ron, I'm getting out of here. Something just doesn't...feel right..." Without waiting for an answer, he took off, leaving a confused redhead behind.

* * *

"**That boy holds power..." **Anima spoke suddenly. Bahamut gave a cheeky smile.

"Yes, lots of power. But he holds no faith."

"_No faith."_

"His voice is blocked, his judgment clouded...If his head was clearer..."

"_...If his head was clear..."_

"**He'd have a lovely voice." **Bahamut smiled.

"Yes, lovely."

"_Lovely."_

* * *

They were franticly searching for the boy. They were. At least, they were six hours ago. Now they all sat there, in the hospital wing, hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't have to put out a bigger search party for the boy. Minerva McGonagall sat down heavily on a hospital bed. She wasn't sure how Albus could do it; her bones were too old to do that much running around within a day.

"Where could he have gone?" She sighed tiredly and rubbed her eyes. Everyone looked up with weary eyes when the wing's door opened, then sat up straighter when they saw the boy of the hour in the doorway. "Harry!" The boy shook his head slightly as he calmly walked into the room.

"Not Harry, Bahamut." Dumbledore immediately grabbed the boy in a hug.

"Don't you ever disappear like that again!" Bahamut frowned in confusion.

"Disappear? Did you miss me, mister?" Tilting his head in confusion, he shrugged and sat down on a bed. "I'm sorry; I didn't know I would be missed. I just wanted to sing with the castle." Dumbledore frowned at him.

"Sing with the castle?" He nodded.

"Yes, yes. She sings even now, the Hymn of Fayth, the Song of Prayer. It's so lovely." All of the professors shared a look.

"Harry-"

"Bahamut."

"Bahamut...Where were you all day?" Shrugging his shoulders, Bahamut yawned tiredly.

"In the Great Hall, sir. I was watching everyone all day." He smiled. "There were so many people. So many. And the ceiling was so beautiful; just like the outside sky." Shocked and disbelieving looks went around the room.

"You-you were in the hall?" came the squeaky voice of Fillius Flitwick. "And you could see it? Could see us? How?" Bahamut tiredly lay down.

"Hogwarts showed me it, because I sung with and for her. She showed me through her magic."

"How come we couldn't see you?" Pomona Sprout asked curiously. As his breathing began to even out, the young boy shrugged.

"I don't know why no one saw me...No, that's not right...Ron saw me, and that girl. But they were afraid to say anything because they thought they were the only ones. That and they didn't...know that the...other could..." His breathing slowed to a stop. Poppy paled and immediately began to cast diagnostic charms on him. She breathed a sigh of relief moments later.

"He isn't dead, just not breathing." She frowned. "I think this is one of those side affects of his body being in stasis for so long." The room silenced as everyone tried to work out the puzzle presented to them in the form of a child. Was Hogwarts really alive? Who was that girl? One thing was for sure, things would never be boring with him around.

Maybe they should keep an eye on this Ron?

* * *

**I have one request for my reviewers and readers; Please don't complain about the sizes of the chapters? Some chapters will be long, others short, but each chapter has a reason for any length it's given. I can tell you all now that one of the shortest chapters, which is way far ahead, is only barely reaching two pages, whilst my longest chapter so far has reached twenty eight. If you see a short chapter, then you should be happy. Short chapters mean I'm building up to something; so don't worry. Not one chapter is pointless and every last single one of them connects to the next chapter in some way.**

**On another note; your guesses for the future? Not even close. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do believe this is my weakest chapter yet. But don't worry, I'll make up for it. Ron is one of my favourite characters after all.**

**--**

**Chapter Three: Speak To Me-Apology**

"He disappeared again?!" Dumbledore sighed, exasperated. "Do you know how?" Poppy, once again near hysterics, began to babble.

"I was just looking...his eyes...and then the song...and his eyes...and he vanished...and his eyes..." That boy...

--

Ron looked at the potion ingredients in disgust. Surely he wasn't expected to touch this crap? From the glare on Professor Snape's face, he was guessing that he was. He picked up the horned slugs under the glare of his professor, and then dropped them in shock as he heard that small voice singing again.

"**Ha sa te ka na e...Ku ta ma e..."**His face paled as he turned towards the door. There stood Harry...No, that name still didn't fit...There stood that boy, smiling, singing. His shoulders began to shake as he looked around the rest of the class. No one seemed to notice him; wait. Blue eyes connected with a panicked brown. Understanding shined through his eyes. No, someone else saw him too.

"Mr. Weasley?" Came Snape's silky voice. Ron jumped.

"P-professor?" Snape's eyes traveled the room at large.

"Are you looking for someone?" Paling even more, he shook his head and went back to his work.

"It's Bahamut," came his voice. Who was he talking to? Him? Her? "Your name's Ron, right? What about you?" Ah, it seemed the girl wouldn't speak either. "I can hear you, you know?" What was he talking about? "Your auras are singing beautifully. I'm sure if you'd take the time to listen, you could hear the castle singing too!" He smiled at them.

"**Yes, you both have a lovely voice." **The two jumped and searched the room frantically with their eyes. There was a light chuckle. **"As long as your voices are blocked, you'll never see us."**

"_Never see..."_ Ron shivered as a hand touched his face, then paled as glowing white eyes, Bahamut's eyes, appeared inches before him.

"Talk to me?" He shrieked.

"What are you doing?!" The classroom's attention was immediately focused on him. "Don't touch me!" Bahamut frowned slightly.

"But why not?" He asked. "You're ignoring me. I just want you to know that I'm real."

"No you're not!" He shook his head. "You're not real! I'm delusional! There's no one here called Bahamut!" Snape's eyes widened.

"Mr. Weasley, go to the hospital wing." Ron swallowed thickly and stood up on shaky legs.

"I won't believe it. You're not real." He shivered as the hand held his.

"Come on, I'll take you to see Madame Pomfrey. Tell Professor Snape I said hello please, Miss No Name?" The girl paled. "Please?"

"Pro-Professor Snape?" Snape turned a glare towards his student.

"Miss Granger." Feeling a hand on her back, a hand that no one else saw, she squeaked.

"Harry-Bahamut says hello!" She began to shake slightly and sat down heavily in her seat. Snape's onyx eyes watched her with hidden curiosity.

"I see...Twenty points from Gryffindor for silly games. Class dismissed. Miss Granger, come with me."

--

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ron asked shakily. Bahamut raised a brow.

"What am I doing?"

"You're making it seem as though I'm crazy."

"No I'm not..." Bahamut frowned. "You're just so special that you're able to see me." Ron froze.

"I'm special?"

"Yes. You're very special. Not even the professors can see me when I don't want them to. Only you and that girl."

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, her." He looked the redhead boy over repeatedly before sighing. "Why are you scared of me?"

"I'm not scared-"

"You feel guilty." He continued on. "You're upset with yourself because of the way you are, the way you were. You were jealous of me, but I was dead." Ron gapped at him and began to sweat.

"How did you-"

"Your voice is telling me so."

"My-my voice?"

"Yes. If only you could forget those feelings..."

"**...If you could only forget..."**

"_...If only..." _Ron began to shake again.

"Then you could join us, Ron. You could learn your true name." Swallowing thickly, Ron whimpered.

"How?" Bahamut gave an encouraging smile.

"Talk to me, Ron. Tell me how you feel, how you felt. Tell me everything. You are forgiven."

"**Everything."**

"_Forgiven." _Ron froze, eyes shifting at the voices. His eyes sought the unnatural whites of Bahamut's, searching the sincerity of the claim, and saw what he was looking for. After a pause he began.

"My family is rather poor..."

--

**Hogwarts Student Missing**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Early yesterday morning, eleven year old Ronald Weasley claimed to have been hearing voices. He screamed that he was delusional, and was then sent to the hospital wing. The sad thing is this folks:_

_He never made it._

_That's right, Ronald Weasley disappeared! The professor's were frantically searching for him and found that, not only was he missing, but Harry Potter had gone missing too! Could these two disappearances be related? Where have the children gone? We talked to Mrs. Weasley, who could barely keep her composure, and she spoke tearfully to us._

"_Please, Ron, please come back. Mum is so sorry about the way she ignored you, your family misses you, and we want you back!" Who will disappear next? This reporter wants to know what is going on!_

"They're looking for me?" Bahamut smiled encouragingly.

"Of course they are, Ron. I told you, you're special." Ron swallowed past a lump in his throat.

"They'll be mad that I've left them."

"They'll be happier when you're back."

"I'm sorry."

"You've already been forgiven Ron." Glowing white eyes crinkled in joy. "Besides, your judgment is clearer. You'll be able to join us soon." Blue eyes sparked in hope.

"Really?" A nod. "Well then, that's good. It's sort of creepy to hear voices but not see who's speaking..." He trailed off and smiled. "When are we going back?" Bahamut shrugged.

"It won't be soon. Now, stop thinking and sing with us."

"I can't sing."

"It doesn't matter."

"I don't know the words."

"Try it, you'll know." Frowning, Ron took a deep breath.

"**I ye yu I-" **he cut off in shock. "Who was that?" Bahamut giggled.

"That was you! Now keep going, me and Hogwarts will sing with you! Now sing!" Ron took another deep breath and started again.

"**I ye yu I**

**No bo me no**

**Re en mi ni**

**Yo ju yo go**

**Ha sa te ka na e**

**Ku ta ma e..."**

--

**That had too much dialogue for my taste, but it was necessary. I think I'll post the next chapter soon, because I'm not too fond of this one. The other one is better. /sighs/ And a page longer. Yes, yes, it was short. I know, so don't complain. Anyway, does anyone else wonder how the hell Skeeter keeps poking her nosy ass into this? That won't be explained for a looooooooooooong time. /grins/ But, it'll be something you least expect. /cackles/**

**Hm, am I the only one here who's a fan of Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read all notes at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Speak to Me-Sorrows**

Hermione Granger.

A girl that walked her whole life with no friends. A girl that was always picked on for knowing the answers. Even her professors didn't like her, and she knew this, but she pretended as if she didn't. It hurt less that way. When a letter had come in the mail for her, she was shocked. Even more so that it was a letter about her being a witch.

Hermione had never believed in things you couldn't explain. She never believed in aliens, never believed in bad cops, never believed in love, and most definitely never believed in magic. But when that man came, Hagrid, and proved to her that magic did too exist, she was shell shocked. She had wandered to and through magical stores, read and practiced as much as she could, firm in the belief that everyone would know more than her. 'This is it,' she had thought. 'This is my chance to start over!'

Alas, it was not so.

It turned out that, not only did she know basically everything about beginner magic and spells, but she knew more than even those rose as wizards, and her life began to repeat all over again. And so, to keep the pain away, she read more books. Then, she read about him.

The Boy Who Lived.

A real live hero, a halfblood, a wizard, and he was going to be in school the same year as her! It should have proved to be fascinating but, once more, things weren't turning out so well. First, there was the sorting; they had called his name, but he'd never stepped up, and everyone thought it strange, but they just let it drop. Then, school had started and there was still no sign of him; people had begun to worry. Then, four days after school had started, an article in the paper called the _Daily_ _Prophet_ was released to the public, and the front page was all about him.

She felt sick.

It had talked about muggles and cruelty, how they'd killed a boy, their hero, and how they weren't so sure that the muggle's spawns should be allowed to come to the magic world. Her life had only gotten worse after that. The wizards began to hate her and all of the other muggleborns, even if they didn't outright proclaim it, she could feel it. If not in the way they spoke to her, then in the way they looked at her.

She wanted to shout.

It was so unfair the way they were being treated. Was it not said that Voldemort had done worst? That he had done worst to boys and girls like her? Innocents? Muggleborns? Halfbloods? Muggles? Blood traitors? Did they not understand this? She began to work alone, silently. Whenever any violence started she'd just yell out "Voldemort!" and run away. How stupid of them to fear a name.

And then, she'd seen him.

He was sitting there, singing, smiling, and walking around aimlessly, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.. He was watching everyone, laughing at words that were faint to her ears but non-existent to others.

Harry Potter?

No, that name didn't fit right.

He had looked at her then, looked at her and winked. And then he'd vanished. Just like that, in mid movement, he'd vanished. She had looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but everyone's attention was on their plates and friends. She'd never felt so foolish. Hermione had dropped the whole experience from her mind; it had never happened.

And then, Friday had come.

He was there again, there, and singing. She shivered and looked around the room, panicked, wondering if someone would call her crazy for what she'd seen. And then her eyes had met blue, and she saw understanding. She was relieved. Someone else knew, saw what she saw, and heard what she heard. For once, she was not alone.

"Mr. Weasley?" Came Snape's silky voice. The boy in front of her, Ronald, jumped.

"P-professor?" Snape's eyes traveled the room at large.

"Are you looking for someone?" Ronald paled and shook his head, before going back to his work. Hermione felt sorry for him; she knew how it felt to be picked on. But she was just glad that Snape hadn't noticed her. Harry...That boy...would certainly cause her a lot of trouble.

"It's Bahamut," came his voice. Who was he talking to? Her? Him? "Your name's Ron, right? What about you?" She didn't answer him. Her mouth was stuck closed. "I can hear you, you know?" What was he talking about? "Your auras are singing beautifully. I'm sure if you'd take the time to listen, you could hear the castle singing too!" He smiled at them.

"**Yes, you both have a lovely voice." **The two jumped and searched the room frantically with their eyes. There was a light chuckle. **"As long as your voices are blocked, you'll never see us."**

"_Never see..."_ Hermione shivered as Bahamut disappeared before her, then paled as glowing white eyes, Bahamut's eyes, snapped open inches before Ronald's.

"Talk to me?" Ronald shrieked.

"What are you doing?!" The classroom's attention was immediately focused on him. "Don't touch me!" Bahamut frowned slightly.

"But why not?" He asked. "You're ignoring me. I just want you to know that I'm real."

"No you're not!" He shook his head. "You're not real! I'm delusional! There's no one here called Bahamut!" Snape's eyes widened.

"Mr. Weasley, go to the hospital wing." Ronald swallowed thickly and stood up on shaky legs. Hermione watched with wide eyes.

"I won't believe it. You're not real." He shivered as the hand held his.

"Come on, I'll take you to see Madame Pomfrey. Tell Professor Snape I said hello please, Miss No Name?" Hermione paled. He was talking to her? "Please?" She wasn't going to. There was no way that she would. And then she felt it, a hand on her back, a voice in her ear... She swallowed thickly.

"Pro-Professor Snape?" Snape turned a glare towards her.

"Miss Granger." Feeling that hand on her back, a hand that no one else saw, she squeaked.

"Harry-Bahamut says hello!" She began to shake slightly and slumped down heavily in her seat. Snape's onyx eyes watched her with hidden curiosity.

"I see...Twenty points from Gryffindor for silly games. Class dismissed. Miss Granger, come with me." As the class went out, she followed Snape with hidden dread. She knew she shouldn't have spoke, but that hand, and that voice. "Sugar Cubes." Came Snape's less than pleased voice. She looked up and realized that she had zoned out; they were already at the Headmaster's office. The two walked up the stairs, even though they rotated, and reached the top before they stopped.

"Come in." Came the Headmaster's voice. Hermione watched with a detached interest as the door was opened and she was pushed into the room. She was so out of it that she missed the weird trinkets around the office, and she missed the beautiful fire bird on the perch. She even missed the conversation between the Headmaster and Snape. She didn't, however, miss when someone went inside of her mind.

She had taken her studies seriously and gotten every book that she could. Nothing, not even Knockturn Alley, had stopped her from getting what she wanted. She had found books on obscure magic, torture magic, dark arts...She had even found a book on mind magic. So she'd studied it extensively, just in case.

She'd never been gladder.

Pushing the intruder from her mind, Hermione stood up in fury and glared at the Headmaster. "You just looked into my mind!" Dumbledore and Snape looked flabbergasted. She frowned. "That's it; I've had enough of magic. I want to go home."

"Miss Granger-"

"I don't care!" She snapped, cutting him off. "How dare you breech my privacy, my thoughts!? That is one, if not the, most sacred thing a person carries on his or her person, and you have the nerve to try and read mine?! I want to go home, Mr. Dumbledore. Arrange for a train to come and get me, call the ministry, I don't care, but I demand to be let go!" Dumbledore sighed.

"Very well, Miss Granger. I shall arrange for a train to come get you, and let you know the time it comes." Nodding curtly, Hermione stood and walked over to the door. "Miss Granger?" She stopped and turned her head. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Sending a glare behind her, she continued on without looking back. She wanted to speak to someone, but she had no one. Maybe Ronald would listen? She went to the common room and waited for him to get back.

But Ronald didn't come back that day.

She was scared now, scared of what she knew. For once, she wished she didn't know so much. After a week of waiting to go home, Hermione stopped going to classes. She wasn't stupid; Dumbledore could have let her use a floo network, he just wanted to know what she knew so he tried to prolong her stay and violate her mind. Him and Snape. She didn't serve her detentions and she never came from her room except to use the bathroom and to eat. A day went by, weeks, a month. Finally, it was Halloween, and Dumbledore told her that the train was there; she could finally leave.

"Of course," he had added in. "The Halloween feast is tonight. You could always join before you leave." He had then walked off without trying to search her mind. Hermione wasn't fooled. She knew of truth serums, he'd probably put some in her food tonight since he didn't try to search her mind. No, she had waited and left with the other students.

Though as they turned toward the Great Hall, she turned towards the exit. No one would miss her anyway.

She felt nostalgic as she walked through the empty halls, her footsteps echoing painfully through her ears as if mocking her. Telling her that she had always walked alone. Wiping away a stray tear, Hermione continued towards the exit. She froze, however, when a horrible smell reached her nose, and looked up to see a sight that would haunt her for months.

Professor Quirrell was there, bringing in a troll to the school. A mountain troll. His eyes were red, horrifyingly red, and his face held a look of perverse pleasure. She gasped against her will and his head turned towards her. "Miss Granger." She shivered.

"I won't say a word, Professor." He nodded.

"I know. You won't be alive for it." Her legs shook as her fight or flight reflexes kicked in and she did the most logical thing she could think of at that point.

She ran.

* * *

She had been watching her.

Shiva wanted to go and kill both the Headmaster and Snape when she saw what they'd done, or tried to do, to Hermione. She had taken an immediate liking to the smart witch and was saddened by the pain in her aura, in her voice. She immediately decided to guard her and was glad she did. Everyday, the two professors tried to catch the girl off guard and rape her mind. She always made sure they couldn't get too close. Then, they'd tried to put Veritaserum in her food. She'd changed it to a member of the staff. They were really getting on her nerves.

When Dumbledore had come up to Hermione that day, a feeling of dread had gone through her. When he told her that the train had arrived, she'd immediately left to check. The moment she got outside and saw it empty, that feeling of dread had gotten worse. Shiva was not, and had never been, a stupid person, and she knew the Headmaster had something up his sleeves. She turned back around and headed back to the castle.

When she finally made it back, the icy veins in her body got even colder as she saw Hermione running away from a large troll. Without thinking, she shot forward to protect her, and sent out a warning through Hogwarts. She may not be able to fight completely, but she would damn sure fight enough to save her.

* * *

"**Hmm hum humm hmmm...Hum hmm humm hmm..."** Bahamut hummed lightly as he watched Ron meditate. The two were in a secret room of Hogwarts called the Room of Requirements. They had been working all month to try and get Ron's belief of people to change.

"You won't be able to see the others," Bahamut had told him. "Or be like the others, if you can't drop those silly prejudices. You've got to learn to forgive, Ron. There might come a time when you have to work for someone that you don't share ideals with and it will hurt a lot more if you fight his or her command instead of just doing as they say."

"Why will it hurt?" Ron had asked. He received a shrug.

"When we are summoned, their word will be law. No matter how much you resist." And so now they were here, practicing on how to clear his mind so that he could realize just how silly these prejudices were. Everything came to a stop, however, when they felt a brush against their minds. Ron looked up in confusion to see Bahamut with his eyes on the door.

"What just happened?" He asked. Frantic white eyes turned to him.

"Come, Ron! Shiva and Hermione are in trouble!"

* * *

**I must admit, I was pleasantly surprised that people enjoyed the last chapter. Quite frankly, I hate the way people portray Ron in most fics, and won't even go near them. He always comes off as a stuck up, completely prejudiced, turn-my-back-on-my-friend-at-the-drop-of-a-hat kind of guy. He's really not that immature. I mean, sure, he has his moments. But if he can accept a werewolf and an escaped convict…**

**Yeah, draw your own conclusions.**

**Ah, I'm not sure if I've ever thanked everyone who reviews? If I haven't, then I thank you now, and implore that you review at least once more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is updated with apologies for my readers and reviewers, and to the person who PM-ed me asking for an update. (I don't want to mention your name, as I'm not sure how you'll take it (embarrassed, angry?), but you know who you are.) Since it's been so long, I've given a double update with explanations at the bottom of the next chapter of why I'm so late. On a side note, I happen to hate this chapter, as it makes the story seem incredibly fast paced, and I simply couldn't get it to slow down. I feel that this chapter is a let-down, so I apologize in advance.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Come With Me?**

Someone was protecting her.

Hermione watched in fascinated horror as the troll brought down its club towards her. Watching it come down, she began to scream. "Hermione!" She thought she heard someone scream. Inches before hitting her the club stopped in mid movement.

"_Run!"_ Screamed a voice._ "Run quickly!"_ She did as she was told.

* * *

Ron was scared.

He'd never seen Bahamut show emotions other than happiness and curiosity. But now here he was, flying through Hogwarts, following a frantic and worried Bahamut. While they were moving he had asked him why he was showing emotions and he'd responded with, 'It's okay to feel for your friends, Ron. And it's okay to feel for your Summoner. It's just not okay to think you can't do something because it's bad, or because you're afraid. As long as we have no Summoner, however, we can do what we feel. And right now, our friends are in trouble, and I have to save them!' Now they were racing towards wherever Shiva and Hermione were.

And then, he smelt it.

It was huge, ugly, and walked like a drunk. It was gray with a large club in its hands and very little clothing. He'd never seen one in reality, but knew for a fact that it was a troll. And it had just lifted its club into the air and brought it down on-

"Hermione!" But, inches before hitting her, the club stopped in mid movement.

"_Run!"_ Ron heard Shiva's voice._ "Run quickly!"_ He was glad when she did as told and followed her to the corner of the hall.

"Hermione!" She stopped running and looked at him fearfully for a moment before realizing who he was. Her eyes widened, however, as she saw he was floating.

"Ron?" He grinned sheepishly and landed.

"Sorry for disappearing on you. Bahamut wanted to train me a bit."

"T-train you?"

"Yeah. He wanted to train you to but he said you weren't ready yet. You wouldn't have agreed to it." They heard a loud bang and turned around to see Bahamut standing over the toppled down troll. "What happened, Hermione?"

"Professor Quirrell let it in." They watched, fascinated, as the troll got up and staggered to the side. "Dumbledore said the train was here, and I, like an idiot, believed him." Bahamut's eyes glowed bright with power and they winced at the coldness in his tone.

"Disgusting, filthy creature. Go back to the hell from whence you came!" The troll roared and raised its hand in the air before smacking it down towards him. Bahamut's face turned feral as he caught the hand in mid swing and he growled. Shiva turned her attention from the battle and moved to protect them.

"_Ron?"_ Hermione jumped and looked around.

"Shiva, is that you?"

"_Yes. I was here, protecting Hermione from danger."_

"Thank you..." Came Hermione's hesitant voice. Ron smiled.

"Don't bother, you can't see her," he told her. She smiled uncertainly.

"_No time for this now."_ Came Shiva's amused voice. _"I want you both to watch closely. Bahamut will show you his true form."_ Turning back to the battle, they saw Bahamut crack the hand that he was holding and sling the troll away without a care. His body began to glow white and a scene they would never forget began to play out.

First it was his head. It began to stretch out like a beak at the front, and the back began to spike. Behind him, wings began to tear from his skin. They weren't angelic or anything of the sort, no. They looked like machines mixed with a bat's wings, spiked with different colors. Then his arms and legs got bigger, more muscles and spikes, and his chest expanded. His feet and hands turned into sharp golden claws. A long tail ripped from his back and a symbol appeared as his body easily outgrew and toppled the troll in size. Throughout the whole process Bahamut screamed as his bones popped and rearranged themselves, tore from his flesh and splattered his blood against the walls. Then, his tail whipping back and forth, the newly transformed Bahamut, a black dragon, his true form, tipped his head back and roared.

It was both a fascinating and terrifying sight.

The troll stood from the ground howling in pain and charged at him just as he opened his mouth. Suddenly, white light pulled around his mouth, Hermione swore it was Hogwarts' magic, the force of it so strong it made his head shake, and he screamed again. The white light shot out at the charging troll and hit it in the gut. The troll seemed not to feel it as it continued to charge forward, before suddenly exploding into melted pieces. Ron was just glad he closed his mouth as the troll's melted body parts flew all around the hall and on him and Hermione. Bahamut flapped his wings once more, noticeably not crashing down the walls of Hogwarts, and began to change back to his smaller, six year old self. Bones cracked and protested, more screams were heard, until finally he stood there, no clothes upon him, simply his and the troll's blood.

"Bahamut?" Hermione and Ron stared at the blooded figure in shock. "Did that...really just happen?" They all heard the sounds of feet coming towards them. Bahamut caught his breath before he looked at them calmly.

"Ron," his voice was once again back to normal. Back to that same childish voice. The redhead raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"You'll have to stay here for now." Ron nodded in acceptance, still in shock from what he had seen.

"How long do I stay?"

"Until you put a leash on your emotions. Learn to accept the truth and you'll be able to see the others. Learn to be like us, and you'll have power like mine. Learn to let go, and you'll get to be the true you. When you begin to feel this, truly feel it, I'll come to get you." Bahamut turned his glowing eyes to Hermione. "Come with me?" She shook as the footsteps moved closer and the professor's voices sounded. "Or you can stay here, where you'll get your mind raped over and over. Do not worry about that Ron, Ixion has agreed to watch over you." Ron nodded and watched as she took his hand. The two disappeared right before the professors came forth. Shiva patted his shoulder before she too disappeared. The Professors gasped as they saw Ron, covered in troll guts, and still in shock. Dumbledore immediately stepped forward.

"Where have you been?" Shaking his head, Ron blinked at him.

"No clue."

* * *

**Trolls and Children**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Late yesterday night at Hogwarts, as the Halloween Feast commenced, a mountain troll was let into the school. Hermione Granger, a Hogwarts muggleborn who was quitting school, was told by the Headmaster that a train had been prepared for her to leave and, instead of finding a train, she found the troll itself. Miss Granger was then attacked by the troll as she ran, screaming for help, but it continued to follow her. However, and the details are lost on everyone, Ronald Weasley appeared from thin air and destroyed the troll before it could harm her!_

_That's right, Ronald Weasley._

_It was then that Hermione Granger had disappeared in thin air, moments before the staff arrived. This reporter wants to know what will happen now. Where has Hermione Granger gone? Was this a hate crime done against the students by the Headmaster? Why did he lie to a student? Where is Harry Potter? Where did Ronald come from? So many questions folks, and no one wants to answer. I say its time we ask for ourselves._

"Have you been reading the papers?" The woman asked with a shocked voice. The man looked at her with a raised brow.

"No, why?" She silently handed him a stack of old news papers.

"Read this, and all of you, pack your bags..."

"Mum?" Questioned the children she was talking to.

"Not now, just get ready. We've got to go to Hogwarts."


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read all notes at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Lies and Betrayals**

Ron watched with a detached interest as he was taken to the Headmaster's office. There, he met with his head of house and his family, where he was met with hugs, kisses, and tears. He was happy that they had missed him and he wished to let them know this, but his mind was still stuck on what he had seen. There was so much power in that small body, so much, and he could have that power too.

He, too, would be special.

Dumbledore came into the room and sat at his desk and a spike of anger shot forward through him. How dare this old man show his face when he had nearly killed Hermione?! And then he had the nerve to smile, as if everything was okay?

"Ronald, my boy, how good to see you again!" Ron resisted the urge to sneer. "But you must tell me, where did you go?" Looking up, the red head felt the man try to pry into his mind, and this time he really did sneer.

"You just don't learn your lesson, do you? One student just wasn't enough for you, was it, old man?" Molly gasped.

"Ronald Weasley!" He sent a glare at the shocked man before him.

"That's right, _Albus_, I know exactly what you've done. And if you ever try to pry into my mind again, I'll let the Ministry know how you are illegally doing this." His family stared at him in shock. "Now if you don't mind, I've had a really tiring day yesterday and I'm still knackered. Good day." With that, Ron stood and left the silent room. Molly stood up on shaky legs and followed him out of the room, taking the rest of the room's occupants with her. It wasn't even moments after they left when his fire had opened up and seven figures stepped through the flames.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was and is a very smart man.

When Harry Potter had not come to Hogwarts, he had known then and there that something was wrong. When Ronald Weasley was the only person they knew could see the boy once he left the hospital wing, he knew that Harry knew more than he let on. When Hermione Granger was able to block him and Snape out of her mind, he knew she would be a powerful student. He knew a lot of things...

He even knew about this.

James and Lily Potter, two of his highest supporters, risked their necks to save little Harry Potter and even went into hiding and gave the boy to him. Of course, they did it because they loved the boy, and only wanted what was best for him. And Albus would be what's best. But this visit was unexpected.

"James, Lily, children, to what do I owe this honour?"

* * *

When Ron had stepped from the room, he knew his family would follow behind him. He'd had no clue about McGonagall, but was glad she had wanted to know what he meant instead of asking Dumbledore. So of course, when the questions had started, he already knew most of the answers.

"Ron-"

"It's true mum," Ron began sadly, cutting off all questions from everyone. "Dumbledore lied to Hermione. He almost got her killed." He shook his head sadly and sat on a conjured chair from McGonagall. "He was trying to use Legilimency on her mind, but she knew how to block him out. So he got petty and decided to trick her. He was going to inject her food with veratiserum at the feast, but then she didn't show up, and the troll had come. If he hadn't of lied to her in the first place, Hermione would have never been in danger."

"How do you know this?" McGonagall questioned shakily. "Where have you been?" Ron gave her a secretive smile.

"We've all been watching you, yes. And as for where I've been, well...I've been around."

* * *

"I see." Dumbledore frowned at the people before him. "And that will help how?" Lily pressed her lips together.

"Now see here, Albus-"

"Lily." James cut her off before clearing his throat. "Albus, the boy is obviously distressed. If he knew his family is alive, and that he has brothers and sisters, he would probably come out of hiding." Dumbledore's frown deepened momentarily before he began to smile.

"Yes, that just might work-"

"Except the boy's name is no longer Harry, and he already knew about you." All heads swerved around to see the small body of Bahamut smiling at them. "I just didn't know I had brothers and sisters. Hello." He said to the kids in question. They blushed slightly.

"Um...hi...?" Lily gapped at him before her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh...Harry..." The boy frowned.

"Bahamut." Everyone blinked.

"What?"

"My name, it's Bahamut." He tilted his head. "But you're my mother; you should already know this, yes?" Everyone, except the children, winced at the supposedly innocent question as the boy sat down with his kin. They shyly glanced up at him.

"You-you're our brother?" Asked one of the boys in excitement. Bahamut gave a small yet cold smile.

"In blood only."

* * *

Ron decided to use his teachings early to try to understand the meaning of Bahamut's words. The first thing, he decided, was to test his bonds with his family. To see if they could hurt him to the point of breaking. To see if he could forgive them after.

"Mum?" Molly stopped pacing the room and spun towards him.

"Yes?" Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Were there ever any Weasleys in Slytherin?" She paused in mid blink.

"No...The Weasley line can be traced far back and everyone in the line has only made it to Gryffindor or Hufflepuff..." She paused and glanced to the side with a guilty expression that quickly changed to curiosity. "Why?"

"I..." he coughed, uncomfortable, and briefly wished the rest of the family was still there. "What if Ginny gets sorted into Slytherin?" He asked hesitantly. Molly gave him a horrified look.

"Oh, Ronald! Don't worry about that, she won't!"

"And if she does?" She frowned. She knew how Ron could get sometimes, what would be an answer he'd want to hear?

"Then I'd have to disown her Ronald. I can't have an evil daughter in my house." Ron felt his heart break.

* * *

"So," Bahamut cheerfully asked, "What are your names?" The kids shared a quick look before a girl stood up.

"Um...My name is Mimosa. I'm the oldest of the triplets." She curtsied. Her hair was black with bits of red through it, her face looked more like Lily's, but her eyes were hazel. "We're eight. Pleased to meet you." Another of the triplets stood up and curtsied.

"I'm Rose. Second oldest triplet." This one had red hair with black streaks going through it, again looking more like her mother and with hazel eyes.

"Daisy," came the voice of the youngest daughter. Her hair was all dark and her eyes were also hazel. The twin boys shared a look before standing and bowing.

"My name's Demetrius. I'm older than the girls and younger than the boys. We're ten."

"And my name's John. I'm the second oldest, yeah." Both brothers had red hair and a slight dusting of freckles with emerald eyes. Bahamut looked them all over with a small smile.

"And my name is Bahamut. I'm eleven."

"I thought your name was Harry?" Mimosa frowned. He chuckled lightly.

"It was."

"Why'd you change it?" The adults all watched on with interest as he continued to communicate with his kin. A faint well of hope shot up through them...

"Because Harry died." Until he shot it down with his next words. "Your mother and father, along with Albus here, killed him." They gasped.

"How?" Daisy shyly asked. She looked like she was about to cry. Bahamut patted her head.

"They didn't want him, so they put him with other people that didn't want him, and forced them to take him. The people blamed little Harry, and, at the age of six, they starved him then they killed him for eating food when he wasn't supposed to. First they beat him with chords, then with their hands, then they burned off his flesh. They also crushed his glasses into his eyes, and they pulled out his hair. They knocked out his teeth...All because he was hungry and snuck a little food..." The adults cringed at every word said and, by the end, they were nearly in tears. The children were all in various degrees of shock.

"They...they did that to you...?" Bahamut nodded slightly, smile still on his face.

"So, you should know that we can never truly be family, seeing as I'm not Harry, right?" They nodded slowly, not truly understanding but getting the gist of it. He wanted nothing to do with them. "Good. Maybe, if we ever see each other in the future, we can talk on good terms. But not anytime soon." His white eyes snapped to his parents and the Headmaster. "As for you all, I'm sure you understand that I want absolutely nothing to do with you, right?" Lily began to cry.

"Harry..." Bahamut smiled slightly.

"It's Bahamut, Mrs. Potter, and do not worry. You are already forgiven. But that doesn't mean that I want to see you again." Dumbledore and James stood up in alarm as his body began to glow white.

"What are you doing?!" James shouted in a panic.

"_Stupefy!"_ Dumbledore cast the spell. The spell harmlessly phased through the glowing body as Bahamut disappeared.

"**I ye yu I..." **His voice floated through the room. The kids jumped.

"**No bo me no..." **Lily stopped crying.

"**Re en mi ni..." **James and Dumbledore both sat heavily in their seats.

"**Yo ju yo go..." **The paintings stilled and watched with interest.

"**Ha sa te ka na e..." **Fawkes, a phoenix sitting in a cage, trilled and burned in flames.

"**Ku ta ma e..." **All went quiet. Outside, it began to rain. Hogwarts wept.

* * *

Ron couldn't look at her.

He couldn't look at his mother to save his life. He felt...what? Betrayal? Anger? Didn't she say she would always love her children? As he peeked up at her through his bangs, he felt the anger well up inside of him, and he sighed.

It would be a long time before he could join with the others.

* * *

**So...**

**Long time no update. -shifts in shame-**

**Well, only my close friends could give you the whole story of why I'm barely on anymore, but I suppose I can give you something short and to the point. It goes like this: **My cousin has mental issues, her mother (my aunt) is very sickly and on Dialysis, my cousin has a kid, my aunt has a surgery, after surgery my cousin snaps and beats up her mother and punches the baby in the face, cops are called, CPS gets involved, and baby will be taken away if no one takes care of her. My mother is in school and works full-time, so she's no good. My brothers; one is arrested, other is in Army overseas, and the other is too young, so no good. Cousin's brother; arrested along with my brother, and you couldn't trust him anyway, damn sure no good. And my aunt is sick and goes to Dialysis. I was the only who could possibly take care of her, so I'm the one doing so. And let me tell you, if I ever had wanted to be a teenage mom (which I never have), all thoughts are gone. Kids are hell; I love her to death, but damn if I don't want to strangle her sometimes. -feels guilty-

**So, that's the gist of it. We're still dealing with CPS and investigators, so I can't do all the things I use to. My room has to be clean, food has to stay in the fridge, and have you seen the cost of diapers these days? -dies- Not to mention, my cousin wants her daughter back, but hell, she can't, and I'll fight to the death to keep this little girl out of an orphanage. It's pretty annoying when you HAVE to keep your house clean; even the simplist of things being dirty and it's reported. My games had to be packed, cords wrapped up, etc, etc. So I'm on the top of my toes with hope and worry, hoping that this gorgeous little girl won't be taken from me. God I love her and she's so damn smart to be only a year old (she can speak, and recognizes the word cat in Arabic, Italian, French and of course English, and more, but I won't bore you with more). All in all, I say I'm a damn good mother, but unless CPS acknowledges that, we'll lose her, and if I lose her I don't know what I'll do with my life.**

**Damn it, now I'm crying. -leaves you with a preview of things to come-**

**Bahamut; Preview of a Future Chapter (Not Next):**

...and then it hesitantly bellowed out "SLYTHERIN" to a rather stunned crowd. A muggleborn in Slytherin? It took a second, but eventually the Slytherins began to clap, though they didn't do so until a man with a hooked nose shot them a glare...

-"I wonder what side you will choose, boy. You'd make a powerful ally, and a most loyal friend, but..." He trailed off. "...I see..." Taking her hand, he bowed to the Summoner. "My Lady Summoner, it looks like you have your work cut out for you."-

...She couldn't even remember raising her hand, nor could she remember when her whirling thoughts stopped. All she remembered was the satisfaction of shock on Molly's face...

**Aaaaaaaaand-**

**CUT!**

**That's a wrap.**

**By the way, the stuff that I mentioned? Yes, it's true. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, just know that these chapters were pre-written, and that's why this is the only story being updated.  
**


End file.
